


Hot Fluffy Goodness A Compilation of Drabbles

by StormieLikeWeather



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Challenges, Drabbles, F/M, One Shot, Sesskag - Freeform, Snippets, collection, not connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather
Summary: Short snippets from challenges and prompts. Various. Unrelated. Currently Teen and up rated, may change rating in future depending on what I write.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Collection of SessKag Stories, Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. Thunderstorm Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Troll’s Dad!Sesshomaru is the best dad Challenge and Slayer’s Thunderstorm prompt.

Sesshomaru rounded up the grandchildren. They were many in number, though nothing he couldn’t handle. Throughout the years his brood had managed to mingle with many other subspecies of youkai. 

Foxes, wolves, dingos, humans, some biological, others not. Thousands. He nudged the younger ones with his nose, urging them in line. 

The storm would soon arrive. He could make out the first patters as they hit the grassland before them. 

The youngsters were eager. Their excited chatter filled the air. Youki swirled through the air, mingling together in a joyful green mist. 

“The grass looks like it’s glowing.” His Mate leaned into his massive paw. Her hands sank into the thick soft fur. “I always forget how beautiful the run is.” 

The ground vibrated as he growled in response. 

He could feel her smiling through their bond. 

“I’m so glad we started this tradition.” The first thunderstorm of the spring. It started by accident, first with their children and then it had evolved for the grandchildren. 

“Mom, come join us.” Their eldest took her hand and they floated up to the cliffs above. 

Rain began to pour and the whoops and hollers of the parents erupted. Energy buzzed. A crackle of lightning and Sesshomaru rose his muzzle into the night. First, his howl shook the earth, then the feet of the young ones caused it to quake harder. 

They ran in a horde of giggles. The storm around them lit up the great stampede. 

Soaked to the bone, giggling, boasting, they took the land in one massive run. 

Kagome grinned as she watched her Mate take to the air and land at the other side of the clearing. As the grandchildren flowed over the glowing land to the finish line, they caught him and climbed. Soon he’d be covered in laughing little ones. 


	2. If Kagome just straight up went to Sesshomaru and just hugged him....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Kagome just straight up went to Sesshomaru and just hugged him....

Looking across the smoke and burning embers, for a moment a flicker of emotion appeared in glowing amber eyes. His long lashes closed and when he opened them, nothing remained but a cool aloof gaze. 

Her fingers went to her chest, fingers digging into the cashmere of her sweater. What she had seen left her heart aching. One step forward, and another. She moved through what remained of the burned city. 

Not knowing what thoughts passed through his mind, she made her way to his blood stained form and wrapped her arms around his waist. The points of his armor dug into her skin, but she didn’t relinquish her hold. 

She couldn’t see the slight widening of his eyes, before he closed them completely. His large hand, heavy on the back of her skull. Claws swept through her dark hair. He caught her chin, his gaze filled with the same raw emotion she wasn’t quite sure how to name. 

Instinct pushed past confusion. Her fingers met the side of his face as he leaned down. She closed her eyes. Heart pounding. One long finger dragged across her jaw, tilting her chin with just the breath of a touch. 

Heat met her lips. Warm pressure. Her chest ached even more. Tears spilling down her cheeks. She bit her lip as he pulled away. 

As he walked though the battlefield, he glanced back over his shoulder. She didn’t have to ask him not to go, he could see it in her eyes. 

The sight and taste of her burned in his memory. A goddess amidst destruction. 


	3. Impervious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: main character illness.

Sesshomaru ran his hands through his hair. Lungs tightened with the _give_ he felt. The sudden chill where there'd been warmth. 

The slip of thread, tickling as it gave. 

As he brought his hands back, he stared down at the hair in his palms, clinging between his fingers. 

Falling to the ground.

Every day a little more came out. In the shower. Putting on clothes. At just a touch. 

After weeks, his head held but sparse strands of silver. 

Still, in the doorway, Kagome saw his impassive face. A facade. 

The strongest youkai couldn't be beaten by anything but himself. 

She moved forward. Both hands captured his. Her forehead pressed against his sweaty brow. 

"It'll grow back." When he didn't respond after a long moment, she pulled back. Strong blue gaze searching. She caressed his cheek, "It's only your hair." 

Anger swarmed through his honeyed gaze. His clipped tone bit, "Have you not always enjoyed my hair?"

His jaw had tensed beneath her other hand. 

"I did. I still do." Her fingers reached toward his hairline and he grabbed her wrist. The strength in her eyes eased the ferocity in his own, and he let her do as she pleased, loosening his hold until her touch moved through the remnants of centuries of growth. "It will grow back."

"And if this _treatment,_ " disgust curled his lip, "does not work..."

She'd become the strong one in the relationship. The steady one. "It _will_ work." 

Sesshomaru leaned back into the press of their foreheads. The reminder of his weakness by her hardwearing gaze lessened. 

The arguments of his disease, his lack of control, his inability to do anything but trust the damn treatment plan, it hung heavily in his bones. It weighed him down. It made him powerless. He'd made it to her time only for his body to begin destroying itself. 

Battle would have been an honorable death. 

He let her pull him closer. The comfort of her embrace settled, though he didn't deserve it. He took it reluctantly. She would demand that he allow her to give strength when he lacked. 

He lacked.

"This is how you fight," her soft whisper teased the bow of his upper lip, "This is your sword."

For the first time since diagnosis he held her back, accepted the brace of his ailment, "You are my sheath." 

"I am." Her lips tickled his cheek, and he knew they'd formed a small smile. "Would you like me to cut it for you?" 

His hair. 

She'd asked when it had first begun to fall out, the thought unbarring at the time. "No." His fingers slipped along her arm and captured the stability of her hand, "It is something I can do." 

"Okay." 

Later that night, he slid a blade over his scalp. The little remaining hair fell to the bathroom tile of his own volition. 

Strength came with choice. 

Once he'd finished, he watched Kagome in the mirror. Her softened gaze. She hugged his neck from behind. Her warm protection and her lips on the back of his bald head held her confidence in him.

"You kinda look like a hot Mr.Clean." Her nose brushed the smooth skin.

"Ha." Uncrossing her wrists at his neck, he grinned, “Come, let me hold you while I am still able."

"Sess," Roles reversed, and he became her support, cradling her back and enveloping her with his large frame. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that." She could feel the slight waste of muscle as she felt the thrum of his heart. 

Soft breaths in her ear. He kissed the tip of it, her hair tickling his nose. 


	4. Silly random snapshots

**Snapshot 1: Why Kagome ended up going to a high youkai society event with one of Sesshomaru's heko-obis.**

Sesshomaru peered into the room. His heart beat faster, and his chest grew a little tight. It wasn't that he'd never seen her dressing before, or looking so lovely, however it was the first time he'd seen her in something so befitting her beauty. 

The layers of embroidered silk accentuated the blue eyes looking his way. Her neck had never looked quite as delectable. 

"Can you help me with my obi?" She asked, holding it around her waist at her lower back. 

"I can help you out of it." He smirked. 

Her lips thinned, "I'm serious. I don't know how to do an elegant bow."

His brows rose, "And I would?" 

She narrowed her gaze, "Don't you?" 

"No."

Looking down at his waist, she pressed her lips together, "Well, you have a few different heko-obis, you know how to tie that..."

**Snapshot 2: After the first time**

Kagome wiped her bangs back as she rolled into her side with a huff. "That was great, but not entirely what I was expecting."

"Just what were you expecting?"

"Well, with you being a dog demon, I figured it'd be a little... well, less regular."

Sesshomaru's brow twitched.

**Snapshot 3: Teethers**

"Kagome, why is our son chewing a KONG ball?"

"The store was out of teethers."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know why you're upset, this will last longer anyway."


End file.
